Ordinary Day
by zombierump
Summary: Yeah, it was just another ordinary day. MelloxMatt, Mild Language, OneSided NearxMello Hinted, Slight Sexual Themes, Slight AU


_Anyone willing to take a stab at guessing what MattxMello doujinshi inspired this? Haha. _**Candy Thief**_ is giving me a headache so I decided to take a break. Weird thing is, I was thinking about the doujinshi while I was washing my hands. And this idea hit me. I was also listening to Vanessa Carlton's Ordinary Day. It's a very good song. On with the one-shot!_

_I do not own Matt or Mello or Death Note._

_Spoilers for Matt and Mello's real names. _

xXxXxXx

Loud curses, booted feet stomping through the apartment, a door slamming. Yeah, it was just another ordinary day. Matt flitted to the bathroom, cocking his leg back and kicking the door. It didn't budge. His brow furrowed and a small pout came to his lips.

"Meeeello. Open the doooor." A huffing noise from the other side of the door and then a curse as something crashed to the floor.

"No."

"Pleeease?" Matt pressed up against the door, jiggling the knob with his gloved hand.

"I said no." The redhead could tell Mello was gritting his teeth. He always grit his teeth when he was angry. Or snapped off pieces of his chocolate. Matt shuddered at the thought of watching his friend--_husband_--mutilating the poor bar of yumminess with those sharp fangs.

"Meeello, unlock the doooor." On the other side of the bathroom door, Mello was rolling his eyes and clutching the counter hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

"Matt...do you know why the door is locked in the first place?" The gamer tilted his head cutely, eyes behind his goggles narrowed in thought.

"Because...because you're mad."

"Yes. Now, what is the purpose of a lock?" Mello could practically hear the gears in his husband's head turning through the wooden door. No, Matt wasn't stupid--he had been the third in line to be _L_, for God's sakes--but it wasn't like he needed to think about everyday stuff when he was always playing his video games.

"To keep stuff in?" God help him, but Mello actually thought Matt was taking longer with this shit than he ever had before.

"Correct. Which means the door is staying locked to keep me in. And, obviously, you _out_!"

"What'd I do?! D-does Mel not l-love Matty anymore?" And there it was. Matt's eyes filled and he pulled his goggles down to wipe the tears away.

"It...it isn't that."

"T-then, why won't Mello unlock the door?" And it began all over again. Mello stuffed his knuckle into his mouth to stop himself from yelling something that would most likely hurt Matt's feelings.

"Mail...I...it's been a long day and I just need some time to be alone."

"Mihael can be alone out here...away from the bathroom and locked doors."

"There is just one flaw in that plan."

"What?" The gamer slid down the door, listening intently to hear the flaw in his plan. On the other side, Mello was leaning against the door, one leg drawn up and the other leg stretched out. A very Near-like pose. The blonde growled at the thought of his rival--the rival who always seemed to produce sexual innuendo even though he _knew_ Mello was married and even if Mello wasn't, he wouldn't be going for Near--and stretched his other leg out too.

"You're out there. Meaning, I can't be alone."Well, _damn_. Why hadn't he thought of that? No wonder Matt had been _third_.

"But, we're_ married_, Mel. I can't just leave. Marriage doesn't work that way."

"Some marriage does." Matt blinked. What the fuck was Mello saying?

"Is that the type of marriage Mello wants? A marriage with just sex and no love." And of course, Matt had taken it the wrong way. Again. Mello sighed in annoyance and pressed his fingers against his eyes. Someone needed to remined him--real soon--why he had ever married this boy.

"That isn't it. Matt, you don't get it."

"...I'll make a deal with Mello." If it would get this over with, by all means, _yes_.

"Alright."

"You can be on top tonight. And every other night."

...

A door slamming open, a few mumbled curses, bed springs creaking. Yeah, it was just another ordinary day.

xXxXxXx


End file.
